


Battles Yet Unwon

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fight Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: While visiting Storm's End, Ned gets to know Robert's brother.





	Battles Yet Unwon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



Ned had been at Storm's End three days and had not yet exchanged words with Robert's brother. Stannis had greeted them with a stiff bow, and then had kept himself busy and out of sight. Robert ignored him, making Ned wonder what things were like when there were no guests at Storm's End. 

"Don't mind him," Robert said, as Stannis stalked past them on the stairs, "he's always like this."

Ned peered around the stairs at Stannis' retreating back. Was that true? Could anyone truly hold themselves so stiffly _all the time_? He glanced back at Robert, who seemed to already have forgotten he even had a brother.

It wasn't until the next day that Stannis spoke to him. 

"You! Stark!" 

His voice cracked across the courtyard. Ned turned.

Stannis stood a few feet away, two wooden swords in his hands. The little brother, Renly, was sitting cross-legged on the ground, watching them. 

"My brother," Stannis went on, "promised to demonstrate proper technique with me for Renly. Where is he?"

Ned relaxed. Stannis wasn't angry with _him_. Stannis barely knew him. "That's what I wondered, my lord. I am looking for him now."

Stannis' lips curved into a smile that was little more than a snarl. "If he hides from you, then he truly does not wish to be found." He paused, as though sizing Ned up. "You may take his place."

"Me?" Ned wasn't sure if his ears betrayed him. 

"You," Stannis confirmed. "You may take my brother's place and help me to demonstrate proper swordsmanship, for Renly's education is lacking with Robert always absent."

Ned glanced down at Renly. He was watching intently, though he seemed far too young to absorb the finer points of a lesson. "Very well." Ned extended his hand. "I will duel you." 

Stannis tossed him the sword. "Then let us begin."

Stannis was coming at him before Ned barely had time to decide what to do. Their swords clacked together as he blocked the thrust. 

"See, Renly," Stannis said, punctuating each word with another attack. "You must constantly seek an opening." 

Ned found himself losing ground. _What is his object?_ he wondered. _Whatever it is, I will not give it to him so easily._ He lunged forward when Stannis paused momentarily; clearly Stannis was surprised by the aggression. 

"Go Stannis!" cried Renly as they moved across the courtyard, swords clacking. Ned couldn't remember the last time an opponent had put this much effort into a spar. He couldn't remember Robert ever saying a word about his brother's martial prowess. 

They were evenly matched, though Ned could see the intensity of concentration on Stannis' features. He blocked everywhere Ned thrust, never giving an inch. 

In the end, it was Ned's slip that did him in, a brief hesitation that allowed Stannis to lunge in and disarm him. His sword went spinning across the courtyard and Stannis' blade landed on his arm. The momentum, however, proved to be too much for him, and they landed hard in the dirt in a tangle of arms and legs.

The first thing Ned noticed was his eyes. His eyes weren't Robert's bright, laughing blue; they were darker, like a storm on the water. 

And then, the weight of him. He wasn't as big as Robert, but he was all lean, hard muscle, obvious even through his clothes. His hands were large, too, long fingers clutching Ned's upper arm. Ned had forgotten how to breathe.

"Stannis, did you win?" Renly asked, stooping over them inquisitively. 

Stannis didn't respond. 

"Yes," Ned said, sitting up, prompting Stannis to stand. "Stannis has won. It was a good fight."

Stannis at last seemed to have regained the power of speech. "Yes. " He ran a hand over his hair. "A good fight. I hope you learned something from it."

Ned didn't know what that would be, and from Renly's confused expression, he thought the lad didn't either. This did not seem to phase him. 

"Can I go play, Stannis?" 

"Yes," Stannis said distractedly. "Go play." He picked up his sword and before he could reach for Ned's, Ned retrieved it.

"Show me where they go," he said. 

Stannis gave him a searching look before leading the way to the armory. It was dark and cool inside, and the heavy oak door thudded ominously as it shut behind them. 

"Here," Stannis said, replacing his practice sword on the rack. Ned put his next to it and found himself once more pressed against Stannis' body.

"You don't seem like the sort my brother usually surrounds himself with." Stannis' hand came to rest on Ned's shoulder. 

He was saved from having to answer that by Stannis kissing him. It was a brief kiss, with just a taste of heat. He drew back, eyes still boring into Ned, making him feel quite exposed.

_This is not Robert_ , Ned reminded himself. _He is not a risktaker. This may be the boldest thing he's ever done._

Ned decided he wished to reward boldness. He reached for Stannis' cheek, pulling him into another kiss. Stannis kissed back roughly, pressing Ned against the rack of wooden swords. It was messy, teeth and tongues clashing, but Ned didn't want to stop. It was certainly the most life he'd seen out of Stannis in three days and he wanted to see to what lengths his passion might take him. 

Stannis nipped hard on his lower lip, and Ned pushed up against him to claim another kiss. They fell to the floor as they had in the yard, training weapons clattering to the floor around them. This time Ned was on top and he liked how Stannis looked as he straddled him, as though he was utterly surprised to be in this position which he'd initiated. 

"Ned," Stannis gasped, and Ned felt a shiver at hearing himself called something other than _Stark_. 

Ned didn't even know what he was meant to be doing—Robert's crude jokes and drunken boasting had not prepared him for this awkward tumble with his brother. He lowered his mouth, kissing Stannis gently now, wanting to see how he'd respond. Stannis responded hungrily, tangling his fingers in Ned's long hair. 

Stannis flipped them so he was once more pinning Ned, and he found he liked the weight of him on him, especially the press of Stannis' thigh between his legs. He fumbled between them, trying to unlace Stannis' breeches, even as Stannis ground his hips into Ned's. 

"Stannis," he gasped, "let me—"

Stannis said nothing, but he lifted his hips allowing Ned to work a hand between them. 

Stannis kept kissing him as Ned freed their cocks, rough kisses meant to bruise, which Ned found he welcomed. His fingers, still tangled in Ned's hair, pulled hard and Ned groaned, bucking up against Stannis' hips. They were both inexperienced, both simply doing what came naturally. There was no time to think about it, and Ned pushed aside the objections of his rational mind, focused only on his mouth, his hands, his cock. 

Stannis grunted, grinding against Ned's hips, a look of intense concentration on his face that was very unlike Robert's as he continued to tug at Ned's hair in time with each thrust. He came first, his expression not relaxing until he was sprawled liquid-limbed on top of Ned, still holding his hair. 

This brought Ned to his climax. He was not even ashamed of the way he gripped Stannis' shoulders, his mouth pressed to his throat, almost tenderly like a lover. 

He did not know how long they both lay there on the dusty floor of the armory. Stannis was breathing heavily, still stroking Ned's hair absently, pressing the occasional kiss to his temple. 

"We must go," he said at length. "They may wonder—where we are."

Ned found it an effort to draw breath to reply. "Aye," he said finally. 

Stannis rose, tucking himself back into his breeches. His short hair was in disarray, and Ned did not even begin to wonder about his own appearance. He still shivered at the thought of Stannis' fingers tangled roughly in his hair.

He accepted the proffered hand and allowed Stannis to pull him to his feet. 

"You look," Stannis began, and then thought better of it. He reached out and made a half-hearted attempt at smoothing Ned's hair with awkward hands. "You look as though we've been sparring."

"Haven't we been?" Ned pressed in closer, longing for another kiss. Dragging his nails down the back of Stannis' neck rewarded him with one. 

Stannis' mouth was still warm and eager on his. "Aye. And I find myself yet unready to yield."


End file.
